Box of Sex
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur sentía que Alfred ya no lo follaba como antes, tenía que "excitarlo" y mientras está borracho junto a su hada piensa en una "Caja de sexo", llena de condones y fotos de él desnudo y tocándose, se la entregaría a Alfred, o ese era el plan. USxUK.


Hola, sí, ¡aún no muero! daré hasta no poder más D:!

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>"La cajita mágica" de Inglaterra, cosas sexuales.

Arthur lo había hecho, vaya que lo había hecho, luego de conversarlo con una hadita mientras tomaban té -y algo de alcohol- lo discutieron ambos, la hadita no estaba volando muy "derecho" que digamos e insultaba a cada pobre duende que se cruzara en su camino o a cada árbol a veces, Inglaterra estaba un poco más lucido.

–¿Qué t-e parece? ¡nun-ca *hip* he dado una caja caliente! –aceptó el inglés riéndose un poco –Y Alfred es un santo… me reg-ala *hip* chocolate, florcitas, necesita estimulación…–

–¿No tiene suficiente esti-mulación *hip* cuando dejas que te rompa el trasero? ¡Y no es com-o que yo ve-a algo! –la hada se sumergió a la copa de vino riendo alocadamente.

–¡Nunca es suficiente, nunca lo es! –reía con una risa un tanto erótica el inglés delineando un bulto en sus pantalones, se sonrojaba y calentaba al pensar la cara del americano viéndolo, viendo su regalo.

Ese día lo había decidido, él recuerda todo -lo contrario- de ese día, supuestamente estaba tomando té y supuestamente conversaban civilizadamente con la hadita, discutían sobre un regalo más erótico, Arthur aceptó la idea que supuestamente había propuesto la hada y no él en un arrebato de ebriedad.

Le regalaría una "caja de sorpresas" a Alfred, una caja sexual. Era una tradición, se sacaría fotos desnudo, otras más tocándose, masturbándose y pellizcando sus tetillas y una que otra con algún estimulador en su orificio anal, también echaría condones de distintos colores y sabores, menos "fosforescentes", tenía una mala experiencia con ellos, uno que otro lubricante y unas lociones sabor chocolate.

Box of Sex.

Ya era hora de que llegaran a ese paso de la relación, era pervertido, si tenía que aparentar ser correcto lo haría, pero no con su amante. Ese día iba feliz de la vida mientras casi vomitaba arcoiris, sólo quería ver la cara de Alfred al ver la caja, quizás lograra ponerlo duro y lo follaran fuerte ese día, Alfred últimamente ha estado más tranquilo en el ámbito sexual.

Necesita fuerza, dureza, adentro con profundidad, sólo esas palabras lo hacían sonrojar.

Estaba ya al interior del metro, directo hacia donde se hospedaba aquel americano que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no era del todo fácil, realmente era horrible decirle: "Alfred, me falta sexo, fóllame" "Vamos, dentro, lanza…" "Traje condones Alfred, y no, no son para llenarlos de agua" "tampoco para usarlos de globos" "¿sabes que más? olvida que dije algo" una vez fue así, una vez Alfred no entendió ninguna indirecta y Kirkland le costaba un mundo aceptar que necesitaba algo de acción en la cama.

Ese regalo incentivaría a su amante, traía un par de ropas nuevas en otro bolso que dejó en un rincón libre, soñando pornografía claro, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer haciendo que corriera apurado hasta la salida, casi no se baja en la estación correcta, corrió masculinamente en una puesta de sol mientras volvía a vomitar arcoiris y un grupo de unicornios lo seguían. Había llegado y entró saludando rápidamente a Jones quien estaba hace poco tratando de terminar un juego, era obvio que le pateó la consola para estar algo más "acaramelado".

–Te tengo un regalo…–sonrió Arthur, atrayendo un par de bolsas con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

–¿Qué es? –decía emocionado, se imaginaba otro videojuego, un hueso de un dinosaurio antiguo, Kryptonita incluso.

–"La caja mágica" –susurra con una sonrisa inglesa bastante sensual.

Cuando descubre algo… la bolsita, la bolsita rosado maricón no estaba con él, no lo estaba. Buscó de nuevo, volvía a no estar, a las bolsas no le salen piernas ni caminan… lo que significa que...

Su cuerpo se entumió, se quería matar.

–¿Qué pasa Artie? –

Arthur no hablaba, todo se veía oscuro, se estaba muriendo, o sí, ya sentía a la carpa llevándose su alma a un lugar donde no vería la luz del porno nunca más.

–¿Artie? ¿qué pasa? ¿se te olvidó algo? –

Kirkland estaba que se caía al piso y lloraba, pero ese no sería él, él era un macho -muerde almohadas y todo pero- un verdadero macho, sus manos tiritaban, no podía tener esa maldita suerte, quizás era el dios de "las castidad heterosexual" que lo venia a castigar, quizás debió conformarse con "rasguñar" espaldas sólo dos veces a la semana, GOD, estaba que gritaba.

–Quizás se te quedó en el metro o algo, no te preocupes, alguien más disfrutará de mi regalo, aunque estaré algo celoso…–

"Alguien más disfrutará de mi regalo" ¡Hijo de puta, si entendiera no le diría eso! ¡Salía en bolas, todo el mundo lo vería en bolas!, putos metros estadounidenses ¡PUTOS METROS!. Arthur no dijo nada, sólo salió corriendo hasta la estación más cercana mientras Jones miraba incrédulo la línea a lo correcaminos que dejaba su pareja.

Y en el momento en que Arthur emprendió marcha otra chica con una sonrisa diabólica ponía "escanear y enviar" por la Internet, quizás Alfred recibiría su regalo, junto con todo el resto del mundo.

**N.A: **Entre al colegio~ la vida es cruel y desgraciada, esta es una historia real (?) le pasó a un amigo de un amigo xD, así que por eso, nunca hagan un álbum porno o una "Box of Sex" sin estar seguro que llegará al destinatario correcto, siento pena de Arthur y alegría por la chica que se habrá encontrado esa caja milagrosa *¬*-presiento que fue Hungría, la hada tal vez-, comenta si amas el USxUK y te gustaría tener la "Box of Sex" de Inglaterra, yo sé que sí 1313, bye~


End file.
